Goodbye For Now
by supercsi4
Summary: My alternative for the “Silent Night” episode. Danny and Lindsay all the way.


**Goodbye For Now**

By: supercsi4

"You wanted to see me?" Sheldon asked Lindsay as he walked into Danny and Lindsay's shared office. She looked up from her bag she was packing to head home, "Can you give this to Danny?" she handed Sheldon an envelope with Danny's name on the front, "I'm leaving for Montana tonight. My flight's at 7:00, I've got to get out of here, and I just can't face him to say goodbye." But Sheldon didn't take the letter from her.

"Lindsay…everyone here knows how close you two have become, don't you think you should at least say goodbye to him in person?"

"I just…can't," she felt herself beginning to cry again, which she had been doing more than usual lately, so she put the letter on Danny's computer and headed out.

'_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything 'til I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today.'  
-Linkin Park's 'Somewhere I Belong'_

'_What a long day?'_ Danny thought. His case was so complicated and Lindsay caused him to remain unfocused most of the day. They had been avoiding each other more then usual, but today she had been acting especially weird, like she was hiding something from him. He had finally dragged himself back to their shared office to grab his things and head home, when he noticed an envelope on his computer. At first he thought to ignore it, but he recognized the handwriting on the front. It was from Lindsay.

_Danny,  
I'm going back to Montana for awhile to try and get past some things. Don't try to stop me, don't try to contact me, and don't ask me why. I don't know when, but I'll be back, and then I'll tell you everything. I'll miss you. Stay out of trouble.  
Montana_

'_Great, she even ended the letter Montana. This woman was going to be the death of me,'_ Danny thought. Then Sheldon walked back in, to make sure Danny had received Lindsay's letter.

"Sorry man, I told her to say goodbye to you before she left, but she didn't think she'd be able to face you. We all know how much you two care about each other."

"When's her flight?"

"What?"

"When's her flight?"

"Um, 7:00 tonight, but you didn't hear it from me." And with that, Danny was out the door. He sped to the airport, he didn't know why or what he'd say, but he had to at least say goodbye.

'_This is just like that Friends episode, where Ross runs to catch Rachel at the airport. This is like in one of those sappy chick flicks where the guy goes running thru the airport to catch the girl before she takes off,'_ Danny thought. _'Oh my god, I'm that guy. I'm never going to make it there in time. What if she doesn't want to see me? Here goes nothing.'_

"Montana!…Montana!," Danny called out when he saw Lindsay standing there, waiting to board the plane. Lindsay heard him yell, but honesty she thought she was dreaming. Her eyes burned with tears when she turned around and saw him jogging toward her. _God I'm so glad to see him, I guess I always am, but having him there in front of me is just gonna make this so much more difficult._

'_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.'  
-DHT's 'Listen to Your Heart'_

"Danny…" she breathed out, "I told you not to come, I told you I'd be back and then I'd explain everything. I have to do this. You can't stop me and you being here right now is just making it that much harder and--" Danny pressed a finger against her lips to silence her.

'_He makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch…  
And I just can't think  
Of anything else I'd rather do  
Then to hear you say  
Say my name the way you do.'  
-Ne-Yo's 'Sexy Love'_

They just stood there, Danny waiting to find something to say and Lindsay waiting for him to say it. Danny ever so slowly slid his finger from her lips and ran his thumb across her chin and cheek and then moved to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. There was nothing to say, he couldn't stop her from leaving and honestly he didn't want to. She needed to do whatever this was and maybe then, they could move this relationship forward. There was only one thing left to do now, so he leaned in and kissed her and she thankfully returned it.

'_I gotta find a way to make you mine.  
Rock my world, little country girl.'  
-Brooks and Dunn's 'Rock My World'_

Weeks of awkwardness had all melted away, weeks of avoiding each other after "the talk" about their growing chemistry and attraction for each other. And now they were making out in the middle of the airport. Then the intercom announced the boarding for Lindsay's flight and it drew them back to reality. Danny pulled back just slightly, but leaned back in to give Lindsay a hug. She clung to him like her life depended on it, like she had after the smoke bomb exploded and he came running into the building to find her. He finally pulled back to see tears beginning to spill from her eyes, as his own began to water.

"I just wanted to say goodbye…" Danny stated, "And I'll see ya when you get home." Lindsay reached for Danny's hand and gave him one last kiss before forcing herself to pull away and leave to catch her flight. It was only goodbye for now.

'_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you, wherever you are  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there 'til the end.'  
-Lonestar's 'I'm Already There'_


End file.
